Une belle histoire
by NCISisters
Summary: C'était une belle histoire, défi imposé par Gagga.


**Auteur:** Ayiana07  
**Titre:** C'était une belle histoire…  
**Disclaimers:** Pas à moi, pas de tunes et en plus, c'est un défific!

**DEFIFIC:**

**Lieu:** un train  
**Genre:** Humour/Romance  
**Eléments obligatoires:**  
-Les paroles s'envolent, les écrits restent.  
-Je t'aime.**Suivi de **-Je sais.  
-J'ai un mauvais pressentiment.  
-Je ne comprenions pas où tu veules en viendre.  
-Le poète est une chose légère, ailée.  
-anticonstitutionnellement  
-foireux  
-baleine bleue / dauphin  
-café (x5)  
-jupe écossaise  
-En essayant d'embrasser quelqu'un, un perso le renverse et ils se cassent tous les deux la gueule.  
-En passant d'un wagon à l'autre, quelqu'un se fait arracher sa perruque.  
-Une caisse tombant du ciel défonce le toit du train.  
-Un chien fait ses petits besoins sur une personne importante.

* * *

Toute l'équipe du NCIS était présente sur un lieu de crime pour le moins original. Ils avaient du arrêter un train au milieu de nulle part suite à un meurtre. Bien entendu, cette enquête aurait du être rapide car il n'était pas facile de s'échapper d'un train en mouvement, mais nos chers agents n'avaient définitivement pas de chance et les probabilités qu'une de leurs enquêtes soit résolue en deux heures étaient des plus faibles. L'après-midi était déjà bien entamée. Gibbs, un **café** à la main, pestait contre l'abruti qui avait réussi à faire un meurtre sans aucun témoin… dans un si petit lieu. Il passa dans un autre wagon avec Abby, McGee et Ducky.  
-Vous deux, vous restez ici et cherchez les preuves!  
-Mais c'est…  
-Faites le!  
Il laissa donc Ziva et Tony sur le lieu du crime, ces deux-là faisaient la gueule car il n'y avait quasiment aucun moyen de résoudre cette stupide enquête.

Abby, qui portait une magnifique **jupe écossaise**, aidait McGee à étudier les images suspectes des caméras de surveillance (car il y en avait) mais rien ne semblait indiquer un coupable.  
En effet, on y voyait un contrôleur passer de wagons en wagons, rien d'anormal en somme… d'autant qu'il n'était pas armé et semblait terrorisé par un simple bébé de dix mois. Cette stupide enquête dans ce train **foireux** commençait à taper sur les nerfs de nos amis, d'ailleurs, Gibbs en était à son dixième**café**.  
De son côté, Ducky parlait avec un autre médecin légiste qui se trouvait dans ce même wagon, médecin légiste qui, d'ailleurs, était à la limite de s'endormir au dixième «ça me rappelle…».

De son côté, Tony avait trouvé une caisse dans le fond du wagon et décida d'examiner son contenu quand, soudainement, le train se remit en route et que tout le monde tomba à la renverse. Dans leur wagon, Abby, Ducky, Gibbs et McGee tentaient de se relever tout en se demandant ce qui avait bien pu se passer. Gibbs râlait encore car son **café**, lui aussi, était tombé.  
Alors que de l'autre côté, Ziva commençait à avoir des doutes sur le conducteur du train ou encore, sur le fameux contrôleur trouillard.  
-Tu sais, Tony, il faut se méfier du **dauphin** qui dort… Ou est-ce de la **baleine bleue**?  
-Ni l'un, ni l'autre… C'est l'eau, Ziva.  
-Je le savais…  
Ils se relevèrent et ouvrirent la fameuse caisse, anxieux d'y trouver des armes ou des explosifs. La caisse fut ouverte très lentement et…  
-Une perruque et un scrabble!  
-Vas y! Donne la perruque!  
-Tony, c'est pas le moment de faire le gamin!  
-On a aucune chance de trouver des preuves ici, autant passer le temps, Ziva.  
-Et si Gibbs arrivait?  
-Il n'arrivera pas, à l'heure qu'il est, il doit sûrement boire un **café**! Aller, on fait une partie?  
-Puisque tu insistes…

De retour au wagon de Gibbs, Abby, elle aussi commençait à avoir des doutes sur le contrôleur. McGee réexaminait avec attention la vidéo surveillance et fis un signe discret à Abby car Gibbs semblait de mauvaise humeur sans son **café**.  
-Regarde… là on le voit discrètement sortir un couteau de sa poche. Je sais pas comment ça a pu m'échapper…  
Abby, soudainement heureuse et soulagée à l'idée de voir cette enquête se finir, car la nuit commençait à tomber, sauta sur McGee **pour l'embrasser mais celui-ci bascula en arrière et ils tombèrent tous les deux**. Elle l'embrassa tout de même.

-**Anticonstitutionnellement.** Mot compte triple, fait tes prières Tony!

-Comment tu peux connaître des mots aussi longs et te tromper dans toutes nos expressions?  
-**Je ne comprenions pas où tu veules en viendre…**  
-Quel poète! Dit-il ironiquement.  
-**Le poète est une chose légère, ailée**…  
-Pas comme toi, en fait.  
-Bon! Tu vas le mettre ton mot?  
-Ok… Sexe.  
-Mais c'est pas possible! Même en jouant au scrabble tu arrives à parler de sexe! T'es pire qu'un ado!  
-Essaye de faire un mot avec mes autres lettres et tu verras!  
-D'accord!  
Elle regarda donc les lettres de Tony qui avait beaucoup de mal à ne pas baisser les yeux… Elle pouvait passer derrière lui non? Pourquoi rester en face alors qu'il aurait une vue sur son décolleté? Elle le faisait exprès… Comme d'habitude!  
Elle releva sa tête et compris très bien à quoi il pensait. Elle le regarda alors dans les yeux  
-Tu avais raison. Tu ne peux pas faire d'autres mots.  
Il la regarda aussi, intensément.  
-Je pourrais prendre d'autres lettres.  
Il en attrapa alors quelques unes alors que son regard se perdait dans celui de Ziva et déposa un baiser timide sur ses lèvres. Ils se regardèrent… encore.  
-**Je t'aime**, lui avoua-t-il.  
-**Je sais**.  
-Mais?  
-**J'ai un mauvais pressentiment**.  
-Ridicule.  
Il l'embrasse à nouveau et posa ses lettres sur le jeu.  
- «Je t aime» … Pourquoi l'avoir écrit, tu viens de me le dire?  
-**Les paroles s'envolent, les écrits restent**, Ziva.  
-Quel romantisme venant de toi!  
Il allait encore l'embrasser quand **une caisse traversa le toit du train**,**elle venait certainement du ciel**, larguée par un avion, et atterrit entre eux. La caisse s'ouvrit, il y avait une tonne d'explosif dedans. Il fallait changer au plus vite de wagon.  
Tony et Ziva partir en courant de ce wagon et **Tony perdit sa perruque qui s'était accrochée à la porte**.  
-Vite! Sortez tous! Il y a une bombe!  
Le train avançait à grande vitesse mais tout le monde sorti au plus vite. Les passagers criaient, courraient dans tous les sens alors que Gibbs entraînait le troupeau dans un lieu plus sécurisé. Le contrôleur ouvrit la porte de la cabine du conducteur, qui était mort, et sauta du train. Tony qui se trouvait à proximité le rattrapa et le menotta. Il allait se diriger vers Gibbs et son équipe quand le train explosa.  
Tout le monde eut peur.  
Une fois l'explosion calmée, toute l'équipe courut vers Tony, sauf Gibbs **car un chien venait de lui pisser dessus**. Il était en vie mais blessé.  
Ziva s'approcha de lui, il lui fit signe de regarder à côté. Elle se retourna et vit les lettres de tout à l'heure.

-Les paroles s'envolent mais les écrits restent, hé.

**FIN**


End file.
